Should've Waited Til Tuesday
by Stars in the Sunshine
Summary: Oneshot. Jalex. "We're gonna stay together, no matter what. Even if they decided to disown us or something."
1. Chapter 1

Sup, fellas?

So, this is my first ever Jalex story, and I'm mega-excited to be writing it. :) This will not my first and last Jalex story... unless this totally sucks peaches, then it will be. (I know, you're thinking "sucks peaches? wtf?" but that's just me)

Well, read already. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own wizards of waverly place. D;

************************

**Should've Waited Til Tuesday**

_He's so cute when he sleeps.. _Alex thought with a grin.

She's in Justin's room sitting on top of his desk watching him sleep.

_And he's so damn sweet... _

Justin rolls over, kicking some of the covers off in the process. Alex smiles. She slides off his desk quietly and tip-toes over to him. She fixes his covers, letting her hand lay against his leg longer than needed. She notices his hair was in his face a bit and she brushed it off to the side; he had been wearing it longer. She walks over to the window and watches the sun peak up over the horizion.

Alex couldn't help but smile when thinking about him. About the whole thing, really. When Justin graduated from high school, he told Teresa and Jerry that he was going to keep living at home and take a year off before starting college so he could save up enough money to rent or lease a small appartment. He faught with them for a while about it all, but in the end, he had them convinced that his whole plan was best for him. But the real reason he wanted to take a year off from college was so he could stay at home with Alex. This year being her senior year and her turning 18 in April, Alex and Justin had decided to tell Jerry and Teresa that they have been dating for the last two and a half years after Alex graduated.

Now, it being a few days after her graduation, Alex was starting to worry. She wanted her parents to know the truth, but at the same time she didn't. It's not that she felt ashamed of telling them she was in love with her brother, she was worried how'd they react.

_"We're gonna stay together, no matter what. Even if they decide to disown us or something." _Justin had said the other night when they had been talking about it.

Alex hears the covers on the bed russle and footsteps come up behind her. Justin stands behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Are we telling them today?" Alex askes, placing her hand over his.

"Are you ready to?"

Alex thought for a moment, then answered, "I don't know. I mean, I don't want to sneak around anymore, Justin. I want them to know. But at the same time I don't want to see their reaction."

She turns around in his arms and looks him in the face.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to say anything. I'll do all the talking." Justin says, kissing her on the forehead. "But I know you will end up talking. Cause Mom or Dad will say something stupid and you'll just have to put your two sence in."

Alex giggles. "True. I think it will be Dad."

Justin laughs and hugs her. "I love you. That won't change, no matter what they say." He whispers in her ear.

Alex breaks the hug and kisses him. "I love you."

"You ready?" Justin asks, holding out his hand.

"Wait, maybe we should wait and do this on Tuesday, after he goes and sees the Mets game. Maybe he'll be in such a good mood, he won't care." Alex says with a smile.

Justin looks at her and says, "Really now?" His voice all flat and monotoned.

Alex giggles again. "Nah, let's do this." Alex says, taking his hand.

_________________________________________________________________________

In the kitchen, Teresa and Jerry are making breakfast and talking, laughing, having a good time.

When Alex sees them, she sqeezes Justin's hand a bit tighter.

"It's okay." He says.

Justin and Alex walk into the kitchen, still holding hands.

"Dad," Justin says. Jerry turns around from the fridge. He sees them holding hands and a quizical look flashes onto his face.

"What is it, Justin?" Jerry asks. Hearing the tension in her husbands voice, Teresa turns around.

"We don't know how you'll react, but... Alex and I, we've been..." Justin's voice trails off, hoping his parents just understand.

"You've been what?" Teresa asks, grabbing Jerry's hand.

"Dating." Alex says sternly.

Justin looks at her and smiles, amazed she's actually saying something.

There's a long pause. One of those five minute things that seem to last, well, forever. "Dating?" Jerry finally says.

"Yes." Both Alex and Justin say at once.

"For how long?" Teresa asks, her voice but a whisper due to shock.

"Two and a half..." Alex says.

"Two and a half _what_?" Jerry asks, his jaw tightening.

"Years. And we've been very happy." Justin says. Seeing the anger in his father's facial expression and eyes, Justin steps a bit up and over in front of Alex's left side.

"Years? This whole time, and you never uttered a word to us about this? How could you two do this? You're brother and sister for God's sake! Do you know how morally wrong this is? Brother and sister, together... like that!" Jerry yells.

Teresa sits down on the couch, her hand over her heart, shock taking over her whole body.

"So now it's wrong to love someone?!" Alex screams through the tears jerked by her fathers mini-rampage.

"Alex," Justin says softly, touching her arm and putting a hand on the small of her back, attempting to calm her down.

"Loving your brother like _that_, YES!" Jerry yells, throwing his arms up in the air. "Have you two... you know?"

"Oh my GOD! No! So what, since this is apperently insest, we both have to be pervs or nymphos or something?" Alex says, turning around so she doesn't have to face her father.

"No, Alex. That's not what I ment. I mean, that's an awful long time for two people to be dating. I know you're teenagers, eh, young adults, but..." Jerry says.

"Dad, we haven't done anything like that. Neither of us. With anyone. You and Mom brought us up right." Justin says, rubbing Alex's back as she silently cries.

"Well, ovbiously, we didn't bring you two up right, or this wouldn't have happened!" Jerry yells.

Alex spins around on her heals. "You are such a jerk!" She says before running outside to the terris.

Jerry watches her run, then turns his attention back to Justin.

"Justin, why di-"

"You always told us we could and would fall in love with whoever we wanted and no matter what, you two would still be extatic. I can see that doesn't apply here. Excuse me." Just says with an edge to his voice, and walks out to the terris.

Jerry stands there and watches them. Justin walks up behind Alex, touches her back. She turns to face him. She starts to say something, but can help to start sobbing. Justin wraps his arms around her as she tucks her head under his chin and holds on to his waist. Justin kisses the top of her head and says, from what Jerry can lip read, 'he'll come around'.

"Teresa, what should we do about this?"

Teresa regains most of her composer and stands. "We let them keep dating." She takes Jerry's hand and continues before he can object. "Look at them Jer, they're really in love."

Jerry and Teresa both look out to the terris and see Justin wiping away Alex's tears with his tumb. Alex smiles and kisses Justin.

"It's just.... werid. I never pictured them together, but I guess most parents wouldn't picture their kids together that way." Jerry says.

"Jerry, they really love each other. I can tell. And this is not something I want to ruin for them. Besides, they're both legal now anyway." Teresa says, smiling.

___________________________________________________________________________

Out on the terris, Alex looks up at Justin, then over through the glass door to her parents, who seem to be having a deep conversation about all of this

"You okay?" Justin asks.

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"Like I said, they'll come around."

"Yeah, I know. But I told you we should've waited til Tuesday after the game." Alex says with a grin.

*********************

Hey, here's a crazy idea - let's review! :D


	2. Author's Note Important :D

**Guys, this is crazy-major important, and no, this isn't about Michael Jackson.**

Hey fellas, this is Jean.

So, I wanna thank you soooo much for reading this and reviewing it. You guys totally get gold stars on your homework and extra cookies before bed. Promise. :D

I know some of you told me to update this, and I will. But, here's the low down;

I'm on vacation right now from home; I'm visiting family in New Hampshire and Massachusetts. So, naturally, I don't really have time to type a story as I'm balancing my one-year-old cousin on my hip. Haha. But, I promise all you wonderful people that I will continue with this when I get home.

As a warning, I may not continue with chapters, but as different oneshots or a totally new story about Alex and Justin's life together after they move away from home. If I decide it's going to be a oneshot or a new story, I will post another Author's Note on here to keep you guys posted.

I love you guys, like whoa. Peace out, suckaaaaaaaas.


End file.
